White Picket Fence
by RosewoodForever
Summary: In this story, Mary lives and she and John raise the boys in a life without hunting. But one day, Mary finds out about Adam. Dean 14, Sam 10, Adam 3.
1. Chapter 1

"John Winchester you have some explaining to do."

Mary stood in the dining room with her arms crossed. John was standing in the door way, one hand in his pocket, the other scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Is it true? You have another son?"

"I do."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you had sex with her."

"It was a one night stand! Almost 4 years ago, during our separation."

"Oh well since we were separated I guess that makes it okay."

"Mary-"

"Do the boys know?"

"No."

"How long have you known?"

"She told me she was pregnant and she wanted to keep it. She knew about us and she didn't want to risk ruining what we have so she asked for very little. I send whatever money I have lying around for child support."

"John, you're on the kid's freaking emergency contact list at preschool!"

"I didn't know Kate gave them my number."

"Her name's Kate?"

"Mary this is ridiculous-"

"No what's ridiculous is the fact that I haven't kicked you out of my house yet."

* * *

Ten year old Sam sat at the top of the stairs and listened in. When he heard his mom say that, he ran back up and down the hall.

"Dean!" Sam said, throwing open his brother's bedroom door. Fourteen year old Dean was lying on his bed with his headphones on. Sam shook his brother's arm until Dean opened his eyes and took his headphones off.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I think Dad's gonna leave."

"He's not gonna leave Sammy," Dean sighed. "They're just fighting again."

"But Dean it's serious this time!"

"I don't want to hear it Sam," Dean said, walking out of the bedroom. Sam, of course, followed.

"But Dean-"

"Shut up Sam," he mumbled.

"Dean?"

"I said shut up Sam and leave me alone!" Dean said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door in Sam's face.

Sam stood out in the hallway and stared at the door. His lip quivered and a single tear ran down his face, which he quickly wiped away. He returned back to his place at the top of the stairs and continued listening in. His parents had been fighting a lot lately. Actually, Sam's never known of a time when something didn't go down between those two. Even on birthdays and holidays, there was still something to fight over.

* * *

Dean sat on the bathroom floor, knees to his chest. He felt bad for snapping at Sam but the damn kid wouldn't leave him alone. Every night this week, he had run into Dean's room telling him what was going on. Except, Dean didn't want to know what was going on, which is why he wore the headphones. But Sam still knew how to get Dean's attention.

When Dean had calmed down enough, he stood up and splashed some water on his face, exited the bathroom, and went back to his room.

* * *

"How long did you think you were going to keep this a secret?" Mary asked. The argument had dialed down and now moved to the bedroom, where John was packing a bag.

"I don't know."

"What? Did it just never occur to you that someday the kid-"

"Adam. His name's Adam," John said as calmly as possible.

"Okay, well what if Adam suddenly showed up on our steps as a teenager one day wanting his dad around for something?"

"Mary-"

"What if something happened to this Kate woman and you suddenly got custody of Adam? Would you tell us then?"

"Mary-"

"What if word got out around town? Huh? What if Dean or Sam heard about it at school somehow?"

John suddenly stopped packing.

"I don't think I should go Mary."

"Oh?"

"No! Clearly we still have a lot to talk about with this!"

"We can talk later. Right now I can't even see your face."

With that, John zipped up his suitcase and started walking down the stairs towards the front door.

"The boys are asleep. You can call them tomorrow," Mary said bluntly.

"They're not asleep!" John scoffed. "Bet you anything they've been listening to this whole freaking conversation!"

"Have fun at Kate's," Mary said quietly. John left the house and Mary slowly closed the door behind him. She locked it, turned all the lights off downstairs, and made her way upstairs. She first went to Sam's room, who still slept with his door open, but all the lights off.

"Knock, knock," she said. She saw a shadow of a kid in bed. "Come on, I know you're still awake."

She heard a rusting sound of blankets and suddenly Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist. Mary bent down to hug him back and Sam cried into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't believe it," Dean said from the other end of the hallway. "He actually left?"

"Dean." Mary said, standing back up and walking towards her other son. Sam followed her, still hugging her waist.

"You actually kicked him out?" Dean continued.

"Your father made the decision to leave," Mary corrected.

"You still didn't stop him!"

"I think a night off is what we all need. He'll be back soon."

"I'm going with him," Dean said, going back into his room. He got down an overnight bag from his closet.

"He's already gone Dean."

"Then I'll call him and he'll turn back around and come get me."

Mary reached out for her son.

"Dean-"

"No!" Dean said, pushing her arms away. "I hate you! I hate him! I hate everything that's going on around here!"

Dean sat backwards on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was angry. He had to be. He didn't cry. Teenagers don't cry. Babies cry. Sam still cries. But Dean, no.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Mary said, unhurt by Dean's words. She knew he didn't mean it. She turned around and left his room, closing the door behind her. She was surprised that after all that, Sam was still standing there teary eyed. She put a hand on his back and guided him back to his room. There, she tucked him in and sang to him until he cried himself to sleep.

Afterwards she went back to Dean, who was back in bed with his headphones on. He was lying on his side, facing the wall. Mary climbed in next to him and removed one of the headphones.

"I know you're scared," she whispered in his ear. "It's okay to be scared Dean."

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"Apology accepted."

Neither of them said anything else. Dean stared at the wall as Mary ran her fingers through his hair. She waited til she knew he was asleep, gently removed the headphones, and tucked him in as well.

After, she turned the rest of the house lights off, made sure everything was locked, and retired to her room for the night. There she took a long shower and also went to sleep.

* * *

198913


	2. Chapter 2

Mary called the boys in sick the next morning. Dean had wrestling practice he couldn't miss, so he went for his afternoon classes. Sam sat on the floor of the living room eating lunch and watching cartoons.

"Hey," Mary said, sitting on the floor next to him, "can we talk?"

Sam turned off the television.

"I know you were eavesdropping last night," Mary continued, "and I just want you to know, if there's anything you have questions about, you can ask me. Or you can ask Dad if that's what you prefer."

"Dean's really mad," Sam said quietly.

"I know he is. But I want to know how you feel right now."

"Do I really have a brother?" Sam asked, trying not to sound excited. He always wanted to have a little brother to play with. Especially now that Dean was a teenager and a pain.

"Yes you do. His name is Adam and he's probably around three."

"Can I meet him?" Sam almost jumped through the ceiling; he was so excited.

"I think that'd be okay," Mary said, slightly laughing. "We'd have to talk to Dad first but I'm sure he'll want you to meet."

Sam started daydreaming about meeting Adam. He wondered if Adam looked more like him or more like Dean.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Mary said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you and Dad gonna get a divorce?"

Mary's heart dropped. She knew the question would be asked someday. She loved John, but lately things hadn't been the way they were. And now that Adam and Kate existed, she knew things were going to continue to be different.

"I don't know honey," she said, holding his hands. Sam's face fell and he dropped his head.

"I don't want Dad to go," he whined.

"Dad's not going away forever! Maybe he'll come back home, maybe he'll move out, I don't know. But I do know that he is not going to leave you or Dean. And he will always be there for you when you need him. Okay?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Listen, Dad is picking Dean up from practice today and wanted to know if you wanted to go with him," Mary said, hoping the change in topic might help Sam feel better.

Sam popped his head back up.

"He's going to be here in an hour so go get ready if you want to go."

"Okay!" Sam said, jumping up and running upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

"Guess who's home?" John announced, walking in through the front door.

"Daddy!" Sam cheered, running into the room and hugging his dad.

"Hey kid, what'd you and Mom do all day?"

"We watched cartoons!"

"Obviously. What else would you do on a day off?" John joked.

"Sam, don't forget your hoodie," Mary said, walking into the room. Sam ran back upstairs.

"I hope it's not too weird that I used the key for the front door," John told her.

"It's still technically your house John."

"Look, uh, I was wondering if I could take the boys tonight. I know it's a school night so I'll have them back at a reasonable hour. Just dinner, maybe rent a movie?"

"Where are you staying?"

"A friend from work is out of town at a training so I'm crashing at his apartment. It's empty so he said I could bring the boys over."

"Have you talked to Kate?"

"I left a message but she has yet to call me back."

Both of them grew silent.

"I can't find it!" Sam cried, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sounds like it's time to clean that room!" John called back upstairs.

"Okay I'm ready!" Sam said, running back downstairs and hugging Mary. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Sammy. See you later."

She watched them walk down the driveway and get in John's car and drive off.

* * *

Dean was in the locker room changing out of his practice clothes.

"Winchester!" Coach called.

Dean threw his regular clothes back on and ran to Coach's office.

"Yes sir?"

"Sit down for a sec."

Dean sat in the chair in front of Coach's desk while Coach closed the door.

"You were a little off your game today. Is everything okay?"

"Just not feeling well today sir."

"Yeah, I noticed you were absent in your morning classes."

"My mom called me in sick."

"Is that all?" Coach asked. Dean nodded. "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

Dean waltzed out of the room and went back to his locker. He slowly gathered his things and walked out front where he saw his Dad and Sam.

"There he is!" John said.

Dean slowly walked up to them with no emotion.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Nothing," Dean answered. John sensed that wasn't true but knew better than to push his teenage son.

"So I have you two for the evening," John said, changing the subject. "What shall it be for dinner? Pizza or burgers?"

"Pizza!" Sam cheered.

"Dean?"

"Pizza's fine."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Can I pick the movie? Pleeaaase?" Sam begged.

"Yeah, we'll see," John said, trying not to laugh. He threw both his arms around his boys and led them out to the car.

* * *

It was 8:30 and the movie had just finished. Sam, of course, was passed out on the couch. Kid still couldn't stay up for a whole movie.

"I should get you two home," John said, throwing a blanket over his youngest. "Your mom will be wondering where you are."

"We could stay the night," Dean suggested.

"You don't have your things. I'm not sending you to school tomorrow in the same clothes."

"We could skip again."

"Sit," John said, pointing to a stool at the kitchen counter. Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad at me?" John asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean I need verbal answers."

"Who said I was?"

"Mom told me what happened after I left last night."

Dean stayed quiet and shifted on the stool.

"Dean," John said, sitting on the stool next to him, "you have every right to be upset at me. You have every right to be upset at Mom. But the facts are, I left. I want to come back but I think the space would be good for now."

"That's what Mom said," Dean mumbled.

"She's right. As much as I hoped that you all wouldn't find out about Kate or Adam… I was stupid to think you never would. I should have said something when it happened and I should have told you and Sam about Adam when he was born."

Dean shifted in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's on your mind Dean?" John asked.

"Why'd you do it Dad? Why'd you cheat?" Dean asked, looking up at his dad. John could see the hurt in Dean's face, even if Dean would never admit it.

"I know you want to be an adult, but you're fourteen. Okay? There is still so much that you can't understand."

"Try me."

"Dean-" John began. He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello… Yes Mary, they're still here… Yeah our movie just ended I'm bringing them home now… See you soon."

"Dad," Dean pleaded. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't even sure if he was actually mad at his dad. He just didn't want to go back home if he wasn't coming with.

"Get your guys' schoolbags. I'll carry Sam out to the car."

John carried Sam out and put him in the backseat. Dean sat up front but looked out the passenger window the whole ride. When they got back home, John carried Sam up to bed and Dean went into his room, slammed the door, and put his headphones on.

* * *

198913


	3. Chapter 3

Mary walked into the classroom and started writing her lesson plan on the board. First day back to work in a week since John left and oh, how she was ready for the distraction.

"Mary?" a female voice asked.

"Hey Amanda."

Amanda was a fellow teacher at the school. Both of them taught English but to different grades.

"I thought I heard you were coming back today. You're here early."

"I guess I was a little too excited. Is it a bad thing I missed my 7th graders?"

Amanda laughed.

"So… You up for a little girl's trip?"

"What do you got?"

"Possible werewolf along the Kansas-Colorado border."

Mary bit her lip and hesitated.

"You know I don't like to go out of state anymore since Sam was born."

"But is it technically out of state? And Sam's 10 now."

"I guess John could take them for the weekend."

"Are you two really on good terms?"

"I don't want to be," Mary confessed. "If I could drop him at the drop of a hat, I would but-"

"The boys," Amanda finished. Mary nodded. "I understand."

"Send my son in when you see him?"

Amanda, or Mrs. Alden, left the classroom. Mary went back to setting up for class. A few minutes later, Dean walked in.

"Mom?"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you this morning. I need you to pick up Sam after school. I have a staff meeting."

"On a Monday?"

"I missed the one on Friday and a couple teachers have offered to catch me up."

"Why can't Dad get him?"

"Because I asked you!" Mary snapped, unintentionally. Dean took a step back. Mary noticed. "I'm sorry. Please, just bring him back here, I'll leave my door unlocked, you can do homework here, and then we'll all go home together. Okay?"

Dean nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

John finished taping his last box. Today, while everyone was at school, John was at the house packing his things and moving into his new apartment. He was hoping to have a talk with Mary before they left, but they were gone when he got there.

He was just starting to load everything into his car when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"John? It's Kate."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Adam had another accident at preschool today. I'm hung up at work. Can you take him a change of clothes?"

"Of course," John said without hesitating.

"I keep a key under the flower pot on the porch. Thank you so much!"

John dropped everything and made his way to Kate's place. There he grabbed two sets of clothes and went to the preschool.

"Can I help you?" Adam's preschool teacher asked.

"Adam's mom called me and said he had an accident. She sent me over."

"John?" she asked. John nodded. "Yeah, Kate told us you would be coming. Adam's waiting in the bathroom if you'd like to change him."

"Can you do it?" John asked. "I'm new in Adam's life. I don't think he'd be trusting, you know?"

"Of course."

The teacher took the clothes from John and went into the bathroom. John waited outside and paced around the classroom. He found a wall of artwork with the title "My Family". Adam's picture was right in the middle. Just two stick figures; him and his mom. John couldn't help but feel bummed that he messed up with the kid already.

"All good to go," the teacher said, walking out of the bathroom with a happy Adam right behind her.

"Hey bud. You alright?" John asked. Adam hid behind the teacher's leg and nodded. He had only met John once and that easily could have been six months ago. He didn't totally remember him.

"Here," John said, handing her a plastic bag with another set of clothes. "Another spare just in case. I have two older boys and my wife would send them to school with clothes when they were this age."

"Thank you. I'll put it with the others. Will we see you back at pickup?"

John watched Adam. He had already run off and was playing dress up with a couple other kids.

"I think Kate is getting him."

"Kate told us you were Adam's father. She cleared you to pick up him."

 _And maybe someday I will_ , John thought.

"Thank you. Bye Adam!"

Adam was too buy trying to put on a fireman's costume jacket to notice. John simply left.

* * *

Dean picked up Sam from school, stopped by a McDonalds, and made their way back to the junior high.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I got in trouble today."

"What'd you do?"

"I threw a ball at Nathan's face. On purpose."

"Why?"

"He and Billy were talking about Mom and Dad."

"How the hell do they know?"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"That's a bad word!"

Dean sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know," Sam answered, shrugging his shoulders.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Mom and Dad going to get a divorce?"

"I don't know."

Silence again.

"Dean?"

"Yes Sam?" Dean asked, starting to get annoyed with his brother.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad I got in trouble."

"I promise. Just don't do it again."

Dean ushered Sam up the stairs to Mary's classroom. She left the door unlocked and already went downstairs to her meeting.

"Eat and then do your homework. Mom said," Dean told Sam.

Sam sat on the floor while Dean jumped up on top of a desk. The classroom was quiet. Sam worked on homework. Dean procrastinated and wandered around the classroom doing random things.

"Can you help me?" Sam asked.

"With what?"

"I'm having trouble with my nines."

Dean sat down on the floor next to his brother. Sam was learning multiplication and having a little trouble.

"What's the problem?"

"9 times 3."

"Well, what's 9 plus 9?"

"18."

"Plus 9?"

Sam closed his eyes and counted in his head.

"27?"

"Yup! Multiplication is just a faster way to do addition."

"I don't like math," Sam said. "It's too hard."

"Just wait til you're in my grade."

Dean helped Sam finish his multiplication. Just when they finished, Mary came back up to the classroom and the three went home.

* * *

198913


	4. Chapter 4

Quick question: Does anyone know when Adam's birthday is? I cannot find it anywhere and I don't want to just make a random date up. Thanks!

* * *

Mary walked in through the door and found John standing in the living room.

"Boys, can you go upstairs please?" Mary asked.

Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Sam was right behind him but stopped at his spot on the stairs and listened in.

"I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I know I said I would be but I had a…. situation."

"A situation?"

"I had to go down to the preschool. Adam had an accident and needed clothes."

"That was nice of you."

"He's my son Mary, whether you like it or not."

"I'm actually glad you're here. You can explain to the boys what's happening instead of me."

Sam heard his dad coming towards the stairs and started to run towards his room.

"Don't bother. I know you've been listening," John said. Sam froze in his tracks. "Come on, let's go find your brother."

John led Sam down the hall to Dean's room. Dean was sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, typing on his laptop.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," Dean mumbled.

John sat down on the bed next to Dean and pulled Sam up onto his lap. Dean sighed and closed his computer.

"I'm moving out. As much as I want to try to make it work with your mom, I can't."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I hurt her and I have to live with that."

"And we have to live with that too?" Dean asked.

"I won't let that happen."

"It's already happening Dad! We're either with you or with Mom and no one wants to tell us anything!"

"Sam?" John asked. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"The kids at school know," he added quietly.

"Damn PTA moms," John muttered. "Well I promise. I'm going to get my own place. It's going to have a room for you guys and Adam if he wants to come over. But I just need some time so I need to know that you two are okay staying here with Mom for however long it takes."

"Where are you staying?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm still at my friend's. He's letting me crash until I find my place."

"So why can't you stay here until you find your place?"

"It's complicated Sammy. Your mom and I have been fighting a long time."

"So why can't she move out?" Dean snapped.

"Dean-"

"No! She's the one that has the problem!"

"But Dean, you have to understand, I made a mistake-"

"Exactly! You made a mistake! You're trying to fix it right? Why can't she get that?"

John sighed and looked away towards his other son for a minute. Sam's lip was shaking, and John could tell he was trying not to cry. He didn't like his family fighting.

Dean, on the other hand, was very upset about the situation and John didn't know what to say to him. Sure, Dean was probably old enough to know some things that Sam couldn't, but Sam was also here and confused and hurt and John wasn't about to kick him out to favor the other.

"There are other things that happened that I'm not going to discuss with either of you-"

"Why not?"

"Because they are adult things Dean. Things you wouldn't understand and maybe shouldn't even know. I was hoping you wouldn't even know about Kate."

Dean huffed and ran out of the room, grabbing his headphones on the way out.

"Do you have anything you want to add?"

Sam yawned and shook his head. John scooped him up and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. He helped Sam take off his shoes and tucked him into bed.

* * *

"Yes Principal Kayla, I will talk to Sam tonight," Mary said on the phone. "Thank you for calling."

"Where are you going?" she asked when she hung up.

"On a walk," Dean replied, slamming the front door behind him.

A minute later, John came down.

"What was that about?"

"He's upset that I'm moving out."

"Yeah, I knew he would be."

"By the way, I put Sam down early. He's exhausted."

"Yeah I don't think he's getting much sleep at night. His principal called. Sam threw a ball at another kid's face today."

"What for?"

"That's what I'm going to ask him about."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" John offered.

"I think you've done enough."

"Mary, I'm still going to co-parent our kids with you. I'm not just going to leave them all your responsibility and I'm certainly not going to become the fun parent. If you want me here for things like this, just let me know."

"I can handle asking my son what he was thinking at recess today. I do, however, need you to take them for this weekend."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well Amanda and I talked today. You know, the other English teacher? She hasn't been having much luck with boyfriends and after hearing about our separation, she thought it would be nice to do a little girls' getaway. Is that okay?"

"You don't need to run your life by me Mary. You wanna go out with the girlfriends, go out with the girlfriends! I'd be happy to take the boys."

"Thanks. And you know, same goes for you. If you need a weekend-"

"Yeah I know."

The room got quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them looked at each other.

"Guess this is our life now, huh?" John asked.

"We knew this was coming for a long time." Mary answered quietly.

John scoffed. His picked up his last box and carried it over to the front door.

"Tell Dean I'll call him before he goes to bed. Give him a chance to cool down."

And he left.

* * *

Mary sat on the edge of Sam's bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey," she said when he finally stirred, "I thought you might be hungry for dinner."

"Mm mm," Sam said, shaking his head into his pillow.

"Then can I ask you about something?"

Sam rubbed his eyes and nodded as he sat up.

"I heard you had a bad day at school today. You wanna tell me about it?"

Sam shook his head.

"Sam I already know something happened. Your principal called. I want to hear your story."

"It's those stupid bullies Nathan and Billy. They were saying things about you and Dad."

"What were they saying?"

"Things like he was leaving us for his new wife and kid and that you cheated on him first."

"Sam, you know neither of those things are true, right?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"And that's when you threw the ball at them?"

"It just jumped out of my hands!"

"Sam."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know. But you know better than to handle the situation like that."

"Yeah I know," Sam mumbled.

"Tomorrow I want you to apologize to those boys and next time, I want you to get an adult. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Let's get you ready for bed."

In ten minutes, Sam washed off, changed clothes, brushed his teeth, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Mary sat on the couch waiting up for Dean. His curfew is 10 and it was already pushing 9:45. He wasn't like one to stay out so late, especially if he just went for a walk.

"Thank God you're home."

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I want to talk about Dad."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about Dad! Or talk to you!"

"Dean, what are you so angry about here?"

Dean ignored her and finished running up the stairs.

"Dean."

No response.

"Dean!"

Door slam.

* * *

198913


End file.
